Organization XXIV: The New Evil
by DnAPnK
Summary: Three years of peace and quiet has finally come to an end...The Organization is back on its feet...Better...Stronger...And bigger than ever to realize the ultimate purpose...Kingdom Hearts...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In a dark and musky room, a conversation among many could be heard throughout the occupied space.

"Looks like the restoration is coming along very well," said a very soothing voice that belonged to a female.

"It also looks like the process is almost complete," added another gentle feminine voice.

"At least our efforts weren't put to waste for the restoration of our superiors," interrupted a masculine voice with a lot of confidence and determination.

"Can't wait for some kind of action!" exclaimed an excited female voice. "Sitting around or hiding in the dark is so boring!"

"I quite enjoy the peace and quiet moments around here...," whispered a quiet voice belonging to another female in the room.

"Three years of peace and quiet is enough...It's about time we brew up some chaos," responded a rather sadistic female voice.

"Aren't we being a bit...overwhelmed by a process that has yet to be completed?" asked a calming voice belonging to another female.

"You're just saying we have to work harder to complete this restoration...Oh...What a pain!" said a frustrated female voice. "I hate working..."

"But the more work we have done, the quicker we can stir up some chaos, and be overwhelmed," advocated a gentle masculine voice.

"This sounds like great fun!" declared a childish female voice as the conversation continued.

"Unfortunately, the process isn't completed...Save the chaos and the excitement for later. We are far from the day everyone awakens from their resurrection," interrupted a cold feminine voice coming from the back door. Everyone in the room fell quiet, nothing could be heard other than the sounds of a pair of boot heels coming into contact with the tiled flooring. Once the sounds could not be heard anymore, the same cold feminine voice said to everyone in the room, "However...it is about time we carry our plan to the next level and become a little more...extreme."

"That's more like it...Our great leader," said the sadistic female voice. The room may have been dark, but there were noticeable grins coming across several cloaked faces.

"What's our next step?" asked the determined and confidence male voice from earlier.

"Kill more...Get more...and...Destroy more...," replied the cold female voice that seemingly is the leader of the group.

"Watch out, the Organization is back!" exclaimed the excited female voice.

"Not only are we back...we're stronger than ever!" added the childish female voice. In accordance, the many individuals in the room agreed to the statement as the room become silent once again. The members in the room vanished without a trace, and left nothing but cold silence behind them...

* * *

A clear night at Disney Castle, a worried king was pacing back and forth on the castle's balcony. The queen of the castle noticed the king's worried figure and stepped up to him. As the pacing king noticed his queen walking towards him, he said to her, "I'm telling ya, Minnie, I keep having these weird feelings...but I can't exactly put my finger on it..."

"I'm sure you're thinking too much, Mickey," replied Minnie as she stopped the king's pacing. "If something was to happen...couldn't it have happened earlier?"

"Maybe you're right...I may be thinking too much," said Mickey as he sighed. "The past three years has been very peaceful and I hope it stays that way."

"Don't we all...don't we all," replied the queen with a warm smile that reassured the king whenever he was stuck in thought. The two royalties snuggled closer to each other as they stared up into the clear night sky at Disney Castle until Mickey noticed something very strange.

As Mickey looked up into the night sky, he noticed a couple of stars flickering more than usual. Within a blink of an eye, the flickering stars Mickey noticed disappeared from the clear night sky without a trace. As Minnie noticed the king's mixed expression of awe and shock, the king told his queen, "Looks like we've spoke too soon, Minnie...Trouble...is brewin' once again..."

The scene Mickey witnessed at Disney Castle was similar everywhere across all worlds...Under the same sky...the worlds shared the same destiny...

* * *

Hope everyone enjoys the new version of the whole story :) Happy Readings


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Adventure Awaits**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were sitting at their usual meeting spot to relax and enjoy the nightly breeze of their island. Tonight was also the first night before the start of summer vacation, and the three eighteen year olds were looking forward to it.

"And another school year has passed just like that," said Kairi as she looked at her two good friends.

"Why do you sound depressed about it...Do you really like school _that_ much, Kairi?" teased Sora as laid down with his hands behind his head.

"I'm not like you, Sora...you lazy bum, right Riku?" replied Kairi with a giggle.

Riku grinned in agreement and looked up into the sky. He also noticed something very strange with the night sky, and got his friends' attention by asking, "Is it just me...or are the stars flickering...much more than usual?"

As Sora got up from his laid back position and looked up, the mentioned stars flickered and within a blink of an eye...disappeared from the night sky. Sora rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not hallucinating or imagining the disappearing celestial bodies. Once he confirmed he was not imagining or hallucinating, he stared at his friends with a blank and wordless expression as he said to his friends, "This isn't good...This is similar to what happened three years ago..."

"What's the meaning of all this...?" asked Riku deep in thought.

"I don't like where this is going...," replied Kairi as she noticed what her friends were talking about.

"It really only mean one thing...And that's trouble," responded Sora as he kept looking at the places where the disappearing stars once situated.

"When did you become so smart?" questioned Riku as he noticed his brown haired friend suddenly becoming smarter than usual.

"Look I'm not as dense as people think I am!" retaliated Sora as he stood up, but he suddenly felt very dizzy. He placed one hand on his head and the other to the nearest tree to keep him from falling over.

"Everything alright?" asked Kairi as she noticed Sora's wobbly position.

"Yeah...," the brunette replied as he tried to stay upright, but everything blacked out.

"Sora!" exclaimed his two friends as they watched him fall to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"_Hey buddy, let's meet up for some sea-salt ice cream after work like usual..."_

"_What...Who's there...? Who are you...?"_

"_Come on," sighed the voice. "Just because I've been missing in action for a while...? Stop acting like a zombie."_

"_What are you talking about...?"_

"_How can you forget me...I'm your best pal..."_

"_Axel...? You're alive...?"_

"_See ya at the usual place, silly."_

"_Wait! Axel!"_

* * *

"Sora, are you alright?" asked Kairi's voice as Sora woke up from his bed.

"What happened...?" questioned a dazed Sora.

"You fainted...You're a heck of a Keyblade master," said Riku as he was glad his friend was alright.

"Heh," said Sora in return. "I just had a really strange dream..."

"About what exactly?" questioned Kairi as she was curious about what the brunette dreamt about.

"I heard Axel's voice...but I thought he died...back at the World That Never Was...This is really all too confusing...," answered Sora as he tried to recall his memories.

"It really can only mean one thing...," said Riku before he was interrupted Kairi.

"Looks like we should prepare ourselves to see the king."

"What?"

"Look who's here to get us," said Kairi as she redirected the two male's attention to Sora's bedroom window. Sora and Riku noticed some old friends walking towards town from the beach. The three ran out of the house to meet their old friends at the beach, Sora running the quickest after waking up from a fragmented dream.

As Sora got to the beach, he greeted his friends with a warm and welcoming smile, "Donald! Goofy! I'm so glad to see you!"

"We're glad to you too, Sora," replied Donald as Sora ran towards them to give them a hug.

"Gawrsh, are we happy to see you too," replied Goofy.

"What brings you here? Did the king go missing again?" asked Riku as he arrived with Kairi behind an overly excited Sora.

"No, the king summoned us to invite the three of you back to the castle," replied the royal court magician.

"Trouble is said to be coming our way again," added the captain of the royal knights.

"So...what we saw last night wasn't our imagination after all," said Kairi with a worried tone.

"I'm afraid so...We better head over right away," replied Riku.

"Yeah," agreed Sora. "We should pack a few things and maybe tell our parents we're heading out."

"Remember not to tell them about traveling to other worlds, Sora," added Donald knowing very well that Sora was never good at keeping secrets.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on him," replied Sora's two friends fearing the same thing as Donald.

"We'll meet you back at the beach," said Sora as he and his friends walked back to their homes. "Who knew...We'll be going back to fighting enemies once again..."

"But this time...we don't know who the enemy is...We better be careful," suggested Kairi with another one of her worried voices.

"We'll be fine, as long as we stick together, right friends?" assured Sora as he looked to his friends. Kairi and Riku agreed and were prepared for whatever is waiting for them. Once everything was said and done, the three friends walked back to the beach where Donald and Goofy waited for them and they all walked to the hidden Gummi ship and took off from Destiny Island.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shatter Land**

"Take a look at what I found on my back from a mission!" exclaimed an excited female voice.

"Looks like a lamp...Do you think there's a genie in it or something?" asked a childish female voice.

"A black lamp...How rare," said a quiet female voice.

"I doubt it's any good...Just look at how ugly it is...," added another female voice with a tone of disgust.

"I wonder what's inside...?" asked a gentle female voice with some curiosity.

"I have a feeling I know who is inside that lamp," interrupted a cold female voice.

"Really? I wonder...who this lamp belong to?" asked a confidence male voice.

"Sounds interesting," replied a sadistic voice that belonged to a female. "I like where this is going."

"Sounds a little dangerous to let out whatever's inside here...," said a concerned female voice.

"She has a point," said a polite male voice.

"We _might_ blow our cover," added a calm female voice.

"I never said we'll find out who's inside here," clarified the cold feminine voice.

"Where are you planning to unleash whatever's inside?" asked the childish voice from earlier with a very enthusiastic tone in their voice.

"We'll make a special delivery."

"This sounds exciting!" exclaimed the excited female.

The room was once again swept with silence as the occupants disappeared to make their special delivery...

Not too far from the outskirts of the universe, at a world holding a couple of ramshackle buildings. Within one of these crumbling building, a meeting was being held. A conversation could be heard from a rather sturdy building at the center of this destroyed world.

* * *

"My, my, my," said a swaying male voice. "What is this?"

"If it isn't the lost lamp of Jafar," said a menacing voice with a snicker belonging to a female in a rather sarcastic tone. "We've been looking for you."

"Stop your chattering and release me from my lamp at once, you fool!" exclaimed the voice in the black lamp.

"Feisty one...isn't he...?" questioned another swaying masculine voice with several clicks of the tongue from their voice.

"Would somebody just release the...man...or genie...Time is money and I'm a _very_ busy man," said a masculine voice very straightforwardly.

"I'd love to help, but I've got no hands...And I doubt pincers can do you any good," replied a deep masculine voice while he laughed.

"Well gentlemen," said a deep and soothing voice. "Let the Shadow Man assist the dark genie," while he took the lamp in his hands and began to rub the side of the lamp.

"Ah! The light!" exclaimed the red genie from his release. "How nice...to be free from that wretched lamp...And what do we have here...New faces...?"

"Welcome to Shatter Land, the headquarters of villains," said the first swaying voice from earlier.

"Well, it is good to see you too, Hook," replied Jafar as he turned back into his human form and held on to his black lamp.

"Same here...Same here," answered Captain Hook as he stroke the hook that replaced his missing hand.

"Let _me_ introduce myself," interrupted the maniacal female voice from earlier. "I am Morgana."

"You related to the Sea Witch Ursula?" asked Jafar looking at the female. "You look _awfully_ similar to her...but a little different...and unique..."

"She's my sister...," replied Morgana with disgust.

"Scroop is the name," said the deep voice who chuckled.

"Enchanté gentlemen, I am Dr. Facilier," added the deep and soothing voice who released Jafar from his lamp. "But you can also call me...the _Shadow Man_."

"Greetings," said the swaying voice with several clicks of the tongue. "I am Captain Davy Jones...and it's a pleasure...meeting you."

"The name is Rourke," said a rather straightforward voice. "Glad to be working with you all. Let's get to the point shall we? I'm _very_ busy."

"First things first, how did we end up _here_?" asked Jafar straightening out his clothing. "And how do we get back to where we want to go?"

"Someone invited us here...But they never showed up. However, this place is a wonderful as our headquarters," stated Captain Hook with a grin.

"How so?"

"This world is connected to many others, and it is easy to get to...if you know where the connection bridge is from your world," answered Rourke. "Like a link...everything here is like a link. And...The best part is that no one knows of its existence."

"Let's start talking about business...I have many things I'd like to do while I'm free from this _wretched_ lamp of mine," replied Jafar with his signature laugh.

"I like where this is going," replied Scroop as he chuckled with a menacing expression on his face. From the laughs around the room, Scroop's claim could be considered an understatement for everyone gathered there.

* * *

"So, that lamp belonged to _him_," said a childish voice while laughing.

"Interesting...a villainous lamp...who knew," said an intrigued quiet voice belonging to a female.

"Looks like it's just another pawn for other operation," stated a determined male voice in response.

"Our work has been cut...How helpful," said a rather frustrated female voice with a bit of sarcasm.

"Our work seems to be a lot different than what they're going to do," said a polite male voice. "We have different objectives."

"Does it really matter? We can watch how they make a fool out of themselves," said an excited female voice. "We have more gains than they do."

"You have a point," agreed a calm female voice.

"With the process being almost complete...We'll be able to do much more disastrous things," replied a sadistic female voice with a wild grin.

"Then...How about we stop talking and get back to work?" interrupted a cold female voice as she stepped into the room the voices gathered.

"How much more is needed for everything to be complete?" asked a gentle female voice.

"Is everything going well?" asked a gentle and concerned female voice.

"Everything is just fine. The day the Organization rises from the ashes is definitely getting closer and closer as we speak..._If_ we destroy a couple of more worlds..."

"This is going to be a _lot_ of fun!" exclaimed the excited female voice. "Can't wait!"

"Wait for me!" shouted the childish female voice as it disappeared with the other.

The room was once again filled with silence as the remaining occupants either disappeared or walked out. The noises of boot heels coming into contact with the flooring and creaking doors closing slowly filled the room as everything dropped silent and still once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Story Begins**

As Donald and Goofy safely landed the Gummi ship in the Gummi Workshop, the two royal subjects led Sora and his friends to see the king of the castle. The king was pacing back and forth in his library as he waited for his guests.

"Your majesty, we're back!" stated Goofy as he opened the doors to the royal library.

"Well done, fellas," responded the king as he walked up to them. "It is great to see everyone again."

"Same here, King Mickey," said Sora as he shook the king's hand.

"As much as I want this to be an enjoyable reunion…Unfortunately, that is not the case," said the king with a sigh.

"We know…We saw the same thing back on the island…," answered Riku as he crossed his arms with a worried expression.

"That's right…Stars are disappearing once again…That only means one thing, and that is trouble."

"I wonder who is behind all this…it worries me…," added Kairi as she felt chills down her spine.

"I have suspicions, but I'm not sure," replied Mickey.

"Me too…But no matter how I think about it…," said Sora almost speechlessly. "Organization Thirteen was destroyed…Wasn't it?"

"What makes you say that, Sora?" asked the king of Disney Castle. "I never would have suspected that..."

"I had a dream…a weird dream…a dream of Axel calling out to Roxas," replied Sora. "And the feeling that he and the other Organization members are out there somewhere is very strong...and overwhelming..."

King Mickey stared at the Keyblade wielder for a several seconds before he said, "We'll just have to ask Roxas ourselves…"

* * *

Along a dark and cold corridor, murmurs and whispers could be heard in a large yet vacant room. As the door of the room opened with a loud creaking noise, the murmurs and whispers fell silent. The sound of a pair of boot heels coming into contact with tiled flooring and a sadistic feminine voice that said, "My fellow comrades, the process is complete."

"Perfect! This waiting is _so_ boring!" exclaimed an excited female voice from the great news to break the dead silence.

"About time that the process is complete," stated a frustrated female voice. "At least our work wasn't wasted."

"Why are you complaining? You _barely_ did anything," said a determined masculine voice as a comeback.

"How are our superiors doing?" interrupted a concerned voice belonging to a female.

"They're doing well. Just getting accustomed to being on their feet again," replied a gentle voice belonging to a female as the door opened again.

"That's good news," said a quiet feminine voice.

"When can we meet them?" asked a childish female voice from excitement.

"The leader called for a meeting. He wants everyone to gather in the Round Room," replied the cold female voice as the door creaked open once more.

"Our leader sure recovers quickly for someone who has been sleeping for three straight years," said a polite voice belonging to a male.

"I agree," replied a calm female voice as it disappeared with the other voices in the room leaving the unoccupied space vacant and silent.

* * *

"You are saying that Organization Thirteen somehow survived? But how?" asked Donald as he failed to understand the situation.

"I don't know how to put it simpler terms, Donald."

"You sure these aren't hallucinations?" questioned Goofy as he also had a hard time understanding.

"They aren't…It's almost like instinct…a hunch…a very accurate hunch."

"What he's saying doesn't sound impossible," interjected Riku. "I have a similar feeling…The feeling is overwhelming…and bone-chilling…"

"What are we to do, your majesty?" asked Donald.

"This isn't any delicate matter either…Which doesn't help…," added Kairi.

"If the Organization is back…it also means there are other forces at work at the same time," said Sora.

"Like Maleficent…," suggested Riku as he crossed his arms once again and straightened his back as he recalled some unwanted memories.

"We'll just have to split up and investigate the situation," said Mickey as clear headed as possible.

"How are we going to split up for this investigation?" asked Sora as he agreed to the king's point.

"Donald, Goofy, and I, will be heading off to see if the other worlds are having any problems," stated Mickey. "I'd like for the three of you to get some training done at Hollow Bastion, and inform the others of the situation…"

"Got it," replied Sora as he looked at Kari and Riku. His two childhood friends nodded in silent accordance to the king's plan.

"We'll be depending on your help to investigate the Organization, Roxas."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Meet and Greet**

As dead silence surrounded the Round Room, the members of the Organization sat quietly and waited for their leader to appear and initiate the meeting. The older members sat in their usual seating arrangements while the newer members stood at the center of the room. Not too long after the older members of the Organization woke up from their deep sleep, everyone was transferred to their bedrooms to get ready for this meeting. However, every member was present expect the leader. The leader's tardiness was something very unusual and out of character that caused the other members to initiate a conversion.

"How rare...The leader is late," stated Xigbar as he sat lazily in his seat.

"I agree! I would've thought he'd be the first one here," replied Demyx casually.

"There must be a logical reason why he's held up for this long...," whispered Vexen.

"Perhaps he is currently in another meeting," said Xaldin as he crossed his arms.

"What makes you say that?" asked Axel as he found the statement a little awkward.

"There's one new member missing," interjected Marluxia as he noticed what the Whirlwind Lancer noticed.

"How many new members are there?" questioned Larxene as she grinned at the numerous new members who will soon become their subordinates.

"Supposedly, there are eleven of them," answered Saïx as he was informed of the numbers before coming to the Round Room.

"That makes us a group of twenty-four Nobodies," whispered Lexaeus.

"How suiting...," interrupted Luxord with a grin. "The master of duality...How fitting for the Organization...And how untoward to be known as Organization Twenty-Four...How unlucky...yet interesting..."

"You have a very good point...Looks like our Organization seems to be getting bigger for achieving our goal," said Zexion.

"You are very correct," interrupted the leader's voice. "I am glad to present to you the new comrades who are chosen to wear the coat..."

* * *

"That was one _long_ meeting...And what did we talk about...," asked Demyx as he found a seat at the Grey Room.

"Something about one thing...or another...," replied Xigbar as he sat down on the comfortable chairs the Grey room had to offer.

"Thanks...That _totally_ answered my question," replied Demyx as he gave the Freeshooter a glare.

"We were introduced to the new members and we were given a progress report," informed Saïx as he stepped into the room.

"A progress report of three years...That was the reason the meeting took so long...," replied Vexen as he whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?" asked Larxene as she smirked at Vexen's angry reaction before he decided to leave the Grey Room.

"But was it just me...or was there a member missing?" asked Demyx he summoned his sitar and began strumming a tone.

"You useless scumbag," interrupted Larxene. "If you're talking about the traitor, of course there's a missing member."

"As if!"

"There was a missing member within our new subordinates. Their seat is right next to yours, Larxene," pointed out Axel as he grinned. "She's running an errand for our leader... Supposedly..."

"And...How did you find out?" asked Xaldin as he sat down not too far from Xigbar.

"By communicating with the new ones...," answered Axel very straightforwardly.

"Meet anyone interesting?" questioned Demyx as he nudged Axel's arm. "Almost all the new members are _female_."

"Does that surprise you?" interrupted a childish female voice from behind Demyx's head.

"Ah! Where did you come from?" asked a shocked Demyx. Axel snickered at the Melodious Nocturne's reaction.

A giggling female with two high red pigtails and icy blue eyes replied, "The same place as you, silly."

"That wasn't very funny, Raluxa," stated Demyx as he stared the red head of about five foot one in height.

"I thought it was quite amusing," added a female of about five foot seven in height from behind the red head known as Raluxa with her arms crossed.

"Have to agree with you on that one, Lyolixe," answered Axel as he stopped being stuck between snickering and laughing at Demyx.

Lyolixe was a woman with navy blue eyes and short blonde hair with her bangs on the left side of her face. The rather tall woman looked down at Demyx's sitting figure and said, "Looks like from now on, things are going to become interesting."

"As if," stated Xigbar. "Things can only get more annoying and busy around here...Nothing is ever _interesting_ in our line of work."

"At least it's going to be much better than when you're all asleep," replied a determined male voice from the entrance of the Grey Room.

"How so?" asked Saïx looking at the man with short dirty blonde hair and clear green eyes who spoke. "How is what you're going to do in the future any different from when we were all asleep, Okarix?"

"We have much clearer objectives now when we head out on missions," replied the six foot one male known as Okarix.

"That's very true," agreed Xaldin to the new member's statement.

"Do any of you by chance know who sits next to me?" asked Larxene as she stood up from where she sat.

"That would be _our_ great leader," said a sadistic voice from the furthest corner of the room.

"_Your_ great leader?" asked Luxord gaining an interest in what the hooded five foot five female had to say as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Yes," said the female as she took off her hood showing her long black hair and crimson red eyes to those in the room.

"Would you like to elaborate, Koxiam?" asked the second in command.

"I think it's better for her to introduce herself when she gets back. She doesn't like having things said behind her back."

"Well, wasn't _that_ helpful...?" replied Larxene as she disappeared in a Dark Corridor leading her back to her room.

"I never said I'd answer any questions," replied the black haired female as she grinned before walking out of the Grey Room. The statement left the older members in the room baffled while Lyolixe and Raluxa held back the urge to grin and laugh out loud.

* * *

"Who does that Larxene thinks she is...Ignoring _me_...her superior...What does one need to gain their rightful respect around here?" murmured Vexen as he walked through the aisles of books in the castle's library.

"Is it possible for you to keep it down when you speak to yourself?" asked a rather quiet voice from above Vexen's position. "I'm trying to read."

Vexen looked up to see a woman of about five foot five in height with long ocean green hair and azure blue eyes looking down but not directly staring at the Chilly Academic's eyes. Vexen was about to react, but decided to go against that thought when he noticed the book the ocean green haired woman was reading. Vexen stated, "How rare to find someone other than myself and Zexion here...And you are?"

"Choxe," replied the ocean green haired woman as she went back to her reading.

"You must be a new member. What rank are you? But no matter, your rank is definitely much lower than my own," said Vexen with a straightened back. However, his proud declaration was defeated by the silent treatment of the new member.

"Do forgive her...," interrupted a gentle voice that belonged to a white haired woman of about five foot four with teal coloured eyes.

"She is too focused in her readings...," said another gentle voice belonging to a woman with long light blue hair and piercing green eyes.

"Tealixa is right...Choxe has a tendency to ignore whoever speaks to her," added the polite voice of a man of about six foot two with auburn hair and dark green eyes.

"Ah...I see," said Vexen with one hand at his chin. "Intriguing character..."

"It is much better that way," interrupted Zexion. "A library was meant to be quiet...Right, Vexen? Thank you for the warnings, Pexcea."

"Saxen, as well," added Lexaeus as followed Zexion through the library before finding a place to sit quietly.

* * *

As Marluxia walked towards the doors that led to his greenhouse, he noticed two figures in the greenhouse that housed his precious flowers. He rushed into the greenhouse to find two women at different corners of the naturalistic room. One of the two women was sitting down at down near a small field of sunflowers. She was fixing her long brown hair in their low pigtails while looking at herself in a mirror. She noticed Marluxia stepping into the room and stared up and said to the pink haired man, "You've got beautiful sunflowers...but they're a little annoying..."

"They seem to really like you," said the Graceful Assassin with a smirk as he stared into those greyish green eyes. "Sunflowers are said to follow the sun...and it looks like they've found one...Amerexa..."

"I like them too, but they're too clingy," replied the woman known as Amerexa.

The other female that was in the room was about to leave until Marluxia stopped her with his voice saying, "Leaving already, Larxima? Did you not find anything interesting?"

"Not quite...Not deadly enough...," replied the woman with long dark red hair and grasshopper green eyes.

Marluxia gave the five foot five woman a look before she disappeared into a Dark Corridor out of the greenhouse. Marluxia ignored his awkward moment, and walked to his precious red roses while Amerexa stared at herself in her mirror and getting annoyed with the sunflowers around her.

* * *

"I presume everything is going according to plan," said Xemnas as a figure of a five foot six walked out of a Dark Corridor into his office.

"Yes," replied the figure as they pulled their hood back revealing a female with short dark violet hair and heterochromatic eyes of cyan and lilac. "The pawns are getting acquainted with each other very well, and they'll be launching their attacks very soon."

"That is very good news," replied the leader with a menacing smirk as he picked up several pieces of paper off his desk and handed them to the female Organization member. "I've great expectations for you...Zenxa..._Great_ expectations..."

"I make no promises...," replied the cold female waving around the papers in her hands as she left once again through a Dark Corridor out of the Superior of the In-Between's office.

* * *

Hello DnAPnK here! So...What do you think about the story so far? I hope everyone is enjoying the story because I am having quite a lot of fun writing it! Just a little note, there are many places in the castle (The Castle That Never Was) are does not exist or was ever mentioned in the Kingdom Heart franchise. I've made them up because it is very suiting for the story and it gives the Organization members more character to what they are...instead of focusing on what they do most of the time...missions are hard to write...Anyways...Happy Readings Everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

**Old Friends**

"Next time...I'm driving," said Riku as he got out of the Gummi Ship the king provided for the three friends.

"I thought you said you're a good Gummi driver," added Kairi as she followed Riku out of the ship while watching her step.

"I am! It's just that...I haven't driven one in like...three years...," said Sora trying to balance himself as he got out of the ship as he laughed nervously. "Ha...It's been a while Hollow Bastion..."

"It sure has," agreed Riku as he straightened his back.

"It seems to me that our _hero_ still can't drive properly," interrupted a rather energetic voice from above them belonging to a female ninja.

"Is everyone alright?" asked another soothing female voice.

"Hi Yuffie," said Sora with his hallmark smile.

"I think everyone is alright...if not extremely dizzy...," said Kairi as she smiled at Aerith.

"Cid...Isn't going to like this...," said Yuffie as she felt a presence of another person coming to the gate.

"Don't know about Leon...," said Aerith as she looked at the damage the Gummi Ship had done to the gate leading others into Hollow Bastion.

"I saw a Gummi Ship coming our way with the King's crest...What in hell's name happened here! What's _that_?" exclaimed Cid as he appeared to greet whoever drove the Disney Castle Gummi Ship. However, he was greeted with a destroyed ship with falling parts and the possibility of watching said ship go up in flames.

"Like I said...Cid isn't happy about this..._at all_," said Yuffie as she held back the urge to roll out on the floor laughing at Cid's face of agony and despair.

Sora laughed nervously as he attempted to walk up to Cid and greet the blond haired man. Riku tugged Sora back a couple of steps and gave him a facial expression that said something similarly to _"You might die if you go near him...Can't you see the deadly aura...?"_ and Kairi nodded in agreement to Riku's silent warning. Sora decided to listen to the warnings, but he did not know what to do until Cid's anger cooled down.

"How rare to see you back here."

"Leon!" said Sora with enthusiasm. Leon looked over Sora's head to see the _mess_ the brunette caused and the menacing expression on Cid's face. He gestured the trio to follow him and avoid Cid's deadly glares.

"What brings all of you here?" asked Leon as he led the three friends into Radiant Garden.

"We're in trouble," replied Sora as he followed the brown haired swordsman.

"King Mickey told us to come inform everyone here about the situation," added Kairi.

"Looks like our worries are similar...," said Leon as he stopped walking.

"Judging from that reaction...I presume you saw the disappearing stars?" asked Riku as he looked towards Leon's direction.

"Looks like the phrase 'living under the same sky we all share the same destiny'...is true...," Aerith interrupted as she showed up behind Leon's group with Yuffie.

"Along with informing you that something or someone might be behind this...the King also suggested we come see you for some training," said Sora as he crossed his arms.

"Training? What kind of training are we talking about here?" asked Yuffie as she placed her hands on her hip.

"Combat training," replied Riku.

"Magic training," added Kairi with a smile.

"And maybe we should also upgrade our battle gear...I doubt we can fight anything with what we're wearing...," said Sora as he noticed the clothing he had on was nowhere near combat attire.

"Well, you came to _right_ place," replied Yuffie. "I'm sure Yen Sid is willing to lend you a hand in your training."

"How about we start this training thing tomorrow," said Sora with his hallmark grin. "We are need for some new clothing...Destiny Island clothing is _not_ meant to be worn outside of Destiny Island."

"Come with me...I know someone who might be able to help you with your wardrobe problem," said Aerith as she chuckled at Sora's comment as she led the three friends out of the room.

"Looks like we are almost back where we started...," said Cid as he appeared in the room as Sora and his friends left with Aerith.

"Hope they're prepared for what's to come...," said Leon. "How's everything?"

"Don't get me started...It's nothing a day's work can't fix," replied Cid as he placed his stick in his mouth grinning. "Have you figured out how to train them yet?"

"Training isn't what they need," said Yuffie. "They just need to get back into fighting mode. The training is just an upgrade to their skill."

"Let's hope they're up for it," said Leon as he looked out towards the big stained glass window. "We might be in trouble for a while..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Attraction**

It had been a week ever since the members of the Organization woke up from their deep slumber. Everything around the castle was the same as usual, members coming in and out of Dark Corridors to assigned missions and errands.

"Have any of you seen Zenxa anywhere?" asked Demyx as he walked in to the Grey Room.

"Nope...Finding her is as hard as winning a card game against Luxord," replied Axel as he sat relaxingly on the chairs.

"Why...Thank you greatly for the compliment," interrupted Luxord as he walked into the room.

"Why are you looking for her?" asked Amerexa as she kept her eyes on her image reflected from the mirror.

"We're partnering up today for a mission...but I can't find her anywhere...I looked _everywhere_!" exclaimed Demyx from defeat. "She's good at hiding."

"I'm not the type to hide," interrupted a cold female voice.

"The new members got to stop coming up out of nowhere and scaring me like that! If I had a heart, I'd be dead for sure!" replied Demyx as he almost jumped from the voice.

"That is _if_ you had a heart," said the female with dark violet hair. "You ready to go?"

"I have been for a long while...I was looking for you everywhere...Where were you?" said Demyx as he stood up and walked towards Zenxa's position.

"My room."

"No one answered when I knocked...," said Demyx.

"Or maybe it was the library," replied the woman of five foot six as she kept walking.

"How can you not remember where you were? What were you doing?"

"Sleeping."

Demyx stopped walking for a few seconds to recover from his speechless expression from the fourteenth member's answer.

"I'll meet you there when you recover," said Zenxa as she disappeared into a Dark Corridor.

* * *

A figure sat down on the highest walls of Twilight Town's Clock Tower staring out to the horizon of the sun setting. The redness of the sky and the sunset brought back many memories.

"Looks like I'm always drawn back here...How nostalgic...," said the figure with a deep sigh.

* * *

"What are we assigned to do?" asked Demyx as he walked out of the Dark Corridor that led to Twilight Town.

"Recon."

"Three years...Many things sure have changed...," said Demyx as he looked around him.

"Let's go...You can admire this place all you want when we're done," said Zenxa as he pulls up her hood.

Demyx and Zenxa carried out their reconnaissance mission as planned and everything went well without them being discovered. However, the mission took a lot longer than expected since many changes had been made to Twilight Town. When the two Organization members were done with the mission, the skies have already darkened.

"Great job," said Demyx as he was prepared to return to the castle.

"Go back first, I'll see if we missed anything," replied Zenxa as she walked out of Demyx's sight.

"Sure!" answered Demyx happily and left. "You're a great mission partner."

* * *

As the figure walked around Twilight Town, and noticed the many things that changed while he was gone. Nothing was similar or identical to the Twilight Town from three years ago. As he walked along the well-lit streets of Twilight Town, he began reminiscing the time he spent in this town and the friends he made who might not remember him if they were to ever bump into each other.

He was also on a mission to look for something out of the ordinary in this town. Being as alert as possible, he did not find anything out of the ordinary from the people who gathered at the town square. Deciding to walk out of the town square and up a street that led to the train station, he felt the presence of something or someone following his trail. He began walking faster and hoping he would reach a place with a little more lighting to be able to see what or who was following him.

To his disappointment, whatever or whoever was gaining on him with a similar speed and quickness like his own. Before he was able to react, he was being surrounded and attacked by a group of Heartless.

"Shadows!" he said before he got himself in a battle stance and was ready to defend himself against the Heartless. The Heartless did not attack him immediately, but the moment his battle stance summoned the Keyblades of Oathkeeper and Oblivion, it was the signal for an attack of no mercy. As he defended himself against the Heartless, there were many more appearing. No matter how many he defeated, the Heartless only seem to multiply by a tenfold.

He was losing energy and strength trying to defend himself from the many Heartless that kept appearing in front of him as he defeated one. The moment he was about to give in to tired muscles and slow reactions, someone came to his rescue. He saw something flash before his eyes as quick as lightning before he blacked out completely from exhaustion.

* * *

"Well done Zenxa," said Xigbar as he wrapped one arm around the violet haired woman's shoulder.

"I'll be taking my leave now," said Zenxa as she walked into a Dark Corridor before another Organization member said anything and almost making Xigbar fall over sideways.

"Where's the fire?" said Xigbar as he watched the Dark Corridor disappear.

"How did she find _him_?" asked Xaldin as he found something suspicious.

"Why weren't _you_ there?" questioned Larxene as she stared down at Demyx who was energetically strumming his sitar before he felt the cold stare.

"Our mission _was_ completed...She wanted to double check if we missed anything..._She_ told me to come back first...I'm not complaining," replied Demyx as Larxene's stare made him very uncomfortable.

"Before any of you ask any more questions, the leader wants all of us in the Round Room within the next hour. We're having a meeting," said Saïx with his calm voice.

"A meeting _this_ late at night...?" asked Pexcea. "Doesn't the leader need his sleep like the rest of us?"

"Just follow the order," said Koxiam. "It's not like you're making the rules of how things roll around here."

"He's our leader after all," said Okarix.

* * *

Xemnas was the first one in the meeting room waiting patiently for the rest of the Organization to present themselves in the Round Room. The moment all the members sat down in their rightful place, the chairs around the Round Room had been adjusted to include the eleven new members, Xemnas immediately initiated the meeting.

"I am glad to tell you that Fourteen has found our trump card for realizing our ultimate goal."

"You mean...you're willing to accept that traitor back into the Organization?" asked Larxene as an interruption. "Aren't you at all concerned about him betraying us again?"

"That coming _from _a traitor is epic," interrupted Lyolixe as she tapped her fingers on her chair's armrest.

"You're really one to talk, Sir Larxene," giggled Raluxa as she slouched on her chair.

"Accepting him back isn't the main focus here...Is there something we are not being told about having Thirteen back with us?" asked Choxe as she decided some of her attention from her book.

"Aren't we fortunate that have members like yourself who can see the big picture," replied Xemnas as he grinned. "I never said I would be welcoming Thirteen with open arms...I only want him back for one thing, and that is the power of the Keyblade, and the ability to gain control of Kingdom Hearts."

"However brilliant your plan is...There are still many unanswered questions," interjected Zexion as he was deep in thought. "How did Roxas end up in Twilight Town?"

"You should ask him yourself when he's awake," replied Xaldin as he found everything very suspicious. "Is it really him?"

"Who knows when he'll wake up...That boy is known for sleeping excessively," pointed out Vexen.

"We have plenty of time on our hands...I don't see the point of worrying if it is or it isn't Number Thirteen," added Marluxia. "We can always eliminate whoever we see fit that might threaten the Organization."

"Well, I'm glad we have some form of agreement," replied the leader with one hand placed on his chin.

"How did you know he was going to appear there anyway?" asked Demyx as he looked towards Zenxa's direction.

"...Because opposites attract...," replied the hooded member in question.

Zenxa's reply left many baffled, but it certainly amused Xemnas. Xemnas' grin became wider and he announced to the group, "Now that Thirteen back...We've got quite a bit to work with on our hands."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: The Master of Shatter Land**

"I am starting to _really_ hate these pointless meetings," said Rourke as he sat down at his seat.

"What's so bad about them? They're fun!" replied Morgana.

"I can hear the sarcasm," snarled Scroop. "Why are we here?"

"Looks like someone is impatient," interrupted the clicking voice of Captain Davy Jones.

"Who won't be?" asked Jafar as he appeared into their meeting room.

"Well," said Dr. Facilier. "I've got plenty of things to do, so please make this quick."

"Does anyone in this meeting room know why we're here?" exclaimed Rourke as he slammed his hand on the table he was sitting at.

"Of course," answered a voice that got everybody's attention and a silence within the group.

"And...Who might you be?" asked Dr. Facilier with curiosity.

"My name is Zynic, the master of Shatter Land," replied voice.

The sounds of shoes coming into contact with the floorings and a figure of a tall woman with short raven black hair in a ragged cloak and an eye patch across her right eye appeared at the center of the room. She sat down at the head of the long table and gestured everyone else to take a seat.

"I was the one who asked for everyone to come here," replied the person known as Zynic.

"This better be of good reason," interrupted Rourke. "Calling us here and never showing up...What do you think we are?"

"I think you're all smart people who want to be able to reach your goals...Correct?"

"What do you have to offer?" questioned Morgana as Zynic's question triggered her interest in what the eye patched woman had to say.

"I've got some reliable information that the Keyblade master has been severely injured from an ambush while traveling to the King's world."

"Where did you get this information from?" asked a suspicious Scroop.

"Like I said before, from a _very reliable_ source," replied Zynic with a devilish grin. "Besides, I'm only here to lend you my place and give you information. Don't take my hostility for granted by questioning me."

"Who do you think you are to put yourself all high and mighty?" exclaimed Rourke as he pulled out his gun from its holster, and pointing it at Zynic's head since he sat the closest.

"I won't do that if I were you," suggested Zynic with the calmness she had before.

"How so?" questioned the impatient Rourke.

"Because you're not the only one who likes to get impatient and violent," responded Zynic with a sadistic grin. Zynic stretched out her left hand and a metallic bar appeared from her sleeves while it rested on Rourke's shoulder.

"And how might a metallic stick get you out of this?" said Rourke as he smiled at Zynic's foolishness.

"Must you have to cause a scene Mr. Rourke?" asked Captain Davy Jones.

"Just put down your gun, Rourke," added Morgana. "We still need her to provide us with valuable information."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well then...," replied Zynic. "Let's see who's faster...You pulling the trigger or me slicing off your head from your neck."

Zynic's sadistic grin stretched even farther as a sharp metallic blade appeared behind Rourke's neck. Rourke can feel the metal's coldness and his hair rising from a sudden fear. Rourke laughed and placed his gun on the table and said, "Let's work together."

Zynic's scythe disappeared and she ignored Rourke's hand and continued speaking, "Other than that...The King has suspiciously disappeared again from his castle."

"You mean...that _Mouse_ is once again missing in action?" questioned Jafar with an appreciative smile for the information.

"Correct...No one knows where he went. But he is definitely missing from where he is suppose to be."

"I like where everything is going...Is there any other information you can provide us?" asked Morgana while discretely laughing in joy.

"That's all I have for you...now...If I get anything more I'll invite you here," replied Zynic as she stared forward. "There's one more thing I'd like to share with you..."

"And what might that be?" asked Captain Davy Jones with his clicking voice.

"Rumours have it that...The Organization is back."

"The Organization?" questioned the majority in the room.

"You mean Organization Thirteen...?" asked Jafar gesturing a facial expression on the lines of being reminded of something.

"That's right...Organization Thirteen is back...but then again...It supposedly is a rumour, no proof or anything...," responded the eye-patched women with a gesture of uncertainty of the information. "Take it as a precaution and be careful with what you're doing."

"May I ask...Who is this _Organization Thirteen_ you're talking about?" asked Rourke. "I'd like to know if they're a threat to what each and everyone here wants to do."

Zynic replied laughing aloud as if she heard a hilarious joke, however her laughter had a very sadistic aspect to it. "They're a group of Heartless with the equivalence of human form and intelligence. Their intelligence is to aid them in conquering the darkness in a place called Kingdom Hearts. If they're a threat or not...It all depends on how you play your cards."

* * *

"It has sure been a long time, Merlin," said Sora as he walked into Merlin's study.

"Ha ha, it has sure been a long time, lad," replied the white bearded magician. "What brings you all here?"

"The King has requested us to come see you for your assistance in the training of these three Keyblade weilders," replied Donald being as polite as he could.

"What kind of training are you talking about? I'm only effective with magical training," answered Merlin as he chuckled.

"We've come for the magical training," replied Riku. "We're getting some hand-on-hand physical combat training with Leon and everyone else."

"I see," replied Merlin stroking his long white beard. "Who is in need for _serious_ magical training?"

"What do you mean by _serious magical training_?" asked Kairi.

"I presume that Sora and Riku had some knowledge of using magic in battle, yes?"

"That's right," answered Riku. "But I'm not much of a magic user."

"Yup, I've used magic in battles," agreed Sora. "And I've got some training with you before."

"Therefore, it is only my lady here who has the least magical training or using magic, correct?" questioned Merlin.

"Yeah..., I've never really used magic much before," replied Kairi with a little bit of embarrassment.

"Don't worry Kairi. Merlin is a very good magic user. You'll get a lot out of this," responded Sora with his hallmark smile.

"That's right, if Sora made it out alive from this training, you'll be fine," said Riku with a teasing grin.

"Hey!"

Sora's reaction to Riku's comment had him all worked up, and had everyone in the room laughing at the comical gestures the brown haired Keyblade wielder. Sora somewhat annoyed had his eyelashes twitching from annoyance from one sarcastic comment.

* * *

Hello! It has certainly been a long while! Hope everyone likes this chapter...since it'll be another long while until I update again! I'm sorry...blame school...Happy Readings :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Crude Reality**

"How is he doing?" asked Axel waiting outside Roxas' bedroom as Vexen walked out.

"Sleeping...Sleeping like an infant," replied the blond man. "What else would you expect? Who knows when that child would wake up."

"It won't be long," interrupted a hooded member as they appeared in front of the two members.

"What makes you so sure?" questioned Vexen. "It's not like you're his conscious...How would you know when he'll wake up?"

"You are so funny...," replied the monotone voice.

"You never cease to intrigue me, Zenxa," said Vexen with a sadistic grin. "I'll be taking my leave now."

The hooded member walked into Roxas' room and stared under her hood at the sleeping figure. As she pulled back her hood, she kept staring as if she was deep in thought. Axel walked up behind her and wanted to ask the fourteenth member a question before he was interrupted by Raluxa.

"Zenxa," said the short redhead in a singsong voice. "The Superior is looking for you. _Again_."

"I'll be there in a moment," replied the dark violet haired woman. As she was about to leave, she gave Axel a cold and empty stare before she said, "He'll be waking up very soon, don't underestimate him."

"You got that right, but it still has me worried," replied Axel as he looked back to find no one there. He sighed and sat down beside the sleeping Roxas staring in minor disbelief before he spoke, "Why did you come back?"

On her way to the Superior's office, she bumped into Zexion. She greeted her superior and continued walking before the slate colour haired individual asked a question that stopped her in her tracks.

"What are you planning, Fourteen?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, is it possible for you to clarify," replied the tall woman as she turned around to face the Cloaked Schemer.

"How did you know he was there?"

"This is getting very old," replied the woman. "Everyone appears to lack the ability to understand words," as she began walking towards Xemnas' office.

"You're avoiding the question," said Zexion from where he stood.

"I've already answered the question, you're the one with the inability to understand it," retorted Zenxa as she kept walking forward. "Things aren't as complicated as you suspect to be. Things can be simple if you let them be, Six."

Zexion was left alone in the corridor as he thought through what the fourteenth member said. On his way back to his bedroom, he heard two conversing members about something Zenxa said. The conversation was carried out between Axel and Tealixa in of the Grey Area, Zexion with his interest peaked followed his comrades into the room.

"Don't mind if I join the two of you?" he asked as he appeared in front of the two members.

"Not at all, please feel free to do so," replied a smiling Tealixa welcoming Zexion to their conversation.

"That girl certainly is one of the kind," said Axel with a confused expression.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Zexion as he sat down comfortably.

"She said the weirdest thing when I went to see how Roxas was doing," replied Axel with his arms crossed. "She said that Roxas would be waking up from his sleep very soon...How weird is that?"

"Don't say that," said Tealixa. "She always had a good intuition about things, that's all there is to the thing she told you."

"She sounds more like she's plotting something against us," interrupted Larxene as she entered the room from her mission.

"Your paranoia seems to be getting the best of you, Twelve," responded Okarix coming in the room with several sheets of paper in his hands.

"I'm not being paranoid, I'm more concerned about us if that woman is planning something against us...The Superior trust her a little too much to my liking," snarled the blond haired woman.

"Is that the sounds of jealousy or envy?" asked Choxe as she stared at her superior studying her expression from a distance. "We shouldn't start doubting each other when we have such a long way ahead of us, Twelve."

"What do you know about trust?" asked the blond haired woman. "We're nothing but pawns to one another…"

"Because trust is as non-existent as getting our hearts back," said the crude and monotone voice of the member everyone in the room was talking about.

Everyone looked her way, and Larxene was unable to find something to say to counter her underling's words. Zenxa walked over to a vacant seat and sat down, running her gloved hand into her dark violet locks. The Grey Area felt very dead with the silence and those in the room seemed to have nothing to retort.

"That may be true…but what is trust anyway…?" questioned Choxe as she stared at her superior. "How does it feel like?"

"I'm out of here," declared Larxene as he walked into a Dark Corridor out of the room.

"That's annoyance to a new level," commented Axel as he tried to relive the tense atmosphere of the Grey Area, rubbing his hand behind his head.

"Excuse me," stated Okarix as he got up from his seat and walked out.

"You know," interrupted Tealixa as she stared at Fourteen. "If you wanted everyone to stop talking about you…You could've just said so, Zenxa."

"What's the meaning of that?" asked Axel as he furrowed his red eyebrows.

"She does have a point," stated Choxe.

"I guess that Zenxa's way of telling us to not talk about her," replied Tealixa. "From how long I've met her, she never liked having things said about her…be it good or bad."

"Ah…I see…," said the redhead. "She's totally one of a kind…Not many like her who can sleep while others are talking…"

"I'm never surprised when that actually happens," replied Tealixa as she walked over to see if the dark violet haired female was sleeping. "Yep, she's sound asleep…"

"Waking her would be an issue…," sighed the ocean green haired woman. "She's a _beyond_ heavy sleeper…"

"Suits her…she's quite a phantom," said the sixth member, as he was quite intrigued by the crude reality the fourteenth member presented and was deep in thought, until noticed the female sleeping. "An intriguing phantom I might have to add…Well, pardon my leave."

"Wait up," said Axel as he stretched out his arms. "Sitting too much isn't what I do best," and followed the Cloaked Schemer out of the room.

"What to do, what to do?" pondered Tealixa as she stared at the sleeping figure. "Guess you'll have to look after her…I've got a tone in mind that I want to hear played out."

"Good luck," replied Choxe as she watched Tealixa leave the room through a Dark Corridor. "Some well deserved silence for my readings…So hard to find around here…"

* * *

An update! It's been ages that I've last updated! And here it is! It's been sitting around unfinished for almost a year or something…and I feel so bad about not finishing it! I'm so sorry! Anyway, happy readings~


End file.
